Ghostface (Scream TV Series)
Ghostface is an identity adopted by the main antagonists of Scream: The TV Series. It is the television adaptation of the original character who stalks and kills the teenagers of the small town of Lakewood. Ghostface was created by Jill E. Blotevogel and is voiced by Mike Vaughn. In the season finale, it is revealed that Ghostface, nicknamed the Lakewood Slasher, is actually Piper Shaw, who is Brandon James' daughter. In Season 2, her accomplice takes over the mantle of Ghostface, he is later revealed to be her secret boyfriend Kieran Wilcox. Physical appearance Ghostface wears a "darker, more organic mask" compared to the original mask. It was originally a post-op surgical mask which was worn by Brandon James when he killed five high school students on the night of October 31st, 1994. Additionally, Ghostface also wears a black hooded military-style poncho, black pants, gloves, and combat boots. Victims Season 1 *Tyler O'Neill - Decapitated *Nina Patterson - Throat slit *Raechel Murray - Hung from her balcony *Riley Marra - Stabbed twice in the back; bled out *Will Belmont - Sliced open *Deputy Roberts - Stabbed multiple times in the stomach *Clark Hudson - Disemboweled *Grayson - Throat slit Season 2 *Jake Fitzgerald - Disemboweled with scythe *Eddie Hayes - Hit over head with bottle, stabbed multiple times with corkscrew *Seth Branson - Hand sliced off, stabbed, burned alive *Haley Meyers - Stabbed multiple times in chest and stomach *Zoë Vaughn - Drowned after being locked in coffin *Quinn Maddox - Impaled with pitchfork *Deputy Stevens - Stabbed multiple times *Eli Hudson - Stabbed, shot multiple times Equipment Buck 120 Ghostface uses a Buck 120 bowie knife to kill his/her victims, although some of their victims are killed using alternative methods. 199 Voice Changer Used by Ghostface to conceal the voice of the person using the mantle. Similar to Roman Bridger, Ghostface can mimic the voices of other people when using it. According to Audrey Jensen, it is called a "199 voice changer" and she used the changer in one of her films. Phone Used by Ghostface to call or text his targets, often gloating them. This phone cannot be tracked, which makes both the location and identity of the person using the mantle incognito. Identities *Piper Shaw - Season 1 *Kieran Wilcox - Season 2, accomplice Season 1 Behind the Scenes *The mask Ghostface wears evokes Jason Voorhees' hockey mask, Michael Myers' mask, and the original mask from the films. Quotes Trivia *Ghostface's original name was going to be Hush. This was changed so the series could stay true to the films' elements. **Additionally, the mask was originally made out of human flesh. When the pilot was finished, the mask was redesigned and had to be digitally altered in certain scenes to include the current white mask. *The Ghostface killer in the second season - revealed to be Kieran Wilcox - has the highest body count in the Scream franchise. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Copycats Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hunters Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Killjoy Category:Homicidal Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villainesses